Strong Soilder
by orphan soilder
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP PEOPLE! I guess i am just a normal orphan.. exept for one thing. My ghost powers. After my parents were killed i've had them, but what happens when this Vlad Masters guy adopts me? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! My first fic! I hope you all like it!**

Chapter 1:

My World-----

**MY POV**

My name is Slash. Here I am, sitting in my room. I'm studying for a science test tomorrow. "School is a drag," I say. I rest my head on my arms.

Being an orphan sucks. No one adopts you once you are past the age of twelve because they think you aren't cute anymore. Then you end up staying here until you are eighteen. I sigh. Being alone in the world isn't very fun.

I get tired of studying and walk out of my room. I look at the number on my door. 312. I sigh. After my parents were killed, I never had anyone to care for me. No one to ever love me like they did. Well, you know at the age of 13 there are some girls that walk by and go, "oh god he's so hot!" or something like that, but you get the picture.

Never anymore parents after I was three.

I walked out into the playroom, color coated in bright blue and yellow. St. Louis Rams colors, because the orphanage was in St. Louis. I see my friend, Joe, and sit next to him on the bench. He's new here.

"Hey," I say, taking off my backpack, "Wanna go play together?"

"No thanks," he said. Joe is a polite kid. He is a lot younger than me. I think he's 5. He just got the news that his parents were in a car accident and… well, now he's here. He Doesn't really understand that his parents aren't coming back.

Suddenly, a wisp of orange came out of my mouth. I covered myself and ran back to my room. Orange rings appeared around my waist and rose up to my chin. The other went down the rest of my body and then both evaporated into thin air.

Yes, I am half ghost. I don't remember what happened, but it had to do with my parent's death. There was a ghost in my house. He looked like he was dressed in all metal with Green, fiery hair. He killed my parents. If I ever see him again…

… I will kill him.

I look a lot different in my ghost form. I have Spiky blue hair and yellow eyes. Tape is wrapped around my arms. Sometimes I have to tighten them. I have a black T-shirt and Black, baggy pants. I pull my hands into fists and fly off looking for a ghost.

Wisconsin, Danny's world---

**Vlad's POV**

Vlad stood in his lab. He was looking through a small portal. He was watching me, but I didn't know it.

Vlad chuckled, "That," he said to the Ghost behind him, "That is the boy. I will adopt him and make him join me!"

The ghost emerged from the shadows, "but if he finds me, he has gotten far more powerful, even if I had killed his parents. We must keep him away from me," Skulker walked slowly out of the shadows.

Vlad looked over his shoulder. "You," Vlad said, "can leave. I must come up with a plan, so I need some time alone!"

"Yes Mr.Plasmius," Skulker said, "I shall go now!" he flew through the ghost portal and Vlad shut it.

He went downstairs and made himself some coffee. _So Skulker killed his parents_? He thought. _I wonder what would happen if I showed Skulker to the boy. He would surely try to tear him apart, but I worry he won't be able to. Knowing Skulker, he would probably kill the boy and put his pelt at the end of his bed! So I better not do that…_

Vlad sat down in a Gold chair and turned on the Packers game.

My world----

**My POV**

The next day---

I woke up and put on a black hooded sweatshirt that was a bit oversized and a pair of baggy blue jeans. I slipped on my white sneakers and grabbed my orange baseball cap and ran out into the playroom.

I found Joe hanging around with some of the teenage girls. The popular ones always told him he was cute and stuff like that.

I walked up to the small crowd. "Hey Joe. Ladies," I said, tipping my orange hat at them and bowing a little.

They all Squeed when I did that. They love it. One of the girls even came and kissed me on the cheek. I tried to hold back a blush. I put my hat back on and hid my brown hair.

Suddenly a nun came and pulled on my ear. You would think nuns are nice, but trust me, they are almost like devils. "Come into the meeting room immediately!" she said, walking out.

All of the kids stared at me. All was quiet. The meeting room is where you went if you were going to get adopted. Little Joe pulled on my shirt, holding his teddy bear. "You aren't going to leave are you? You're my bestist fwend!" He said. I could see the tears swelling up in his eyes.

I bent down to his size. "I might. I'm sorry. I'll be right back little buddy, okay?" I said.

He sniffled, but brought himself to say, "Okay".

I walked into the meeting room. There was the nun and a dude with white hair. He was wearing a suit and had a bow tie.

"Slash," the nun said to me, motioning me to sit down in the chair next to the other dude. I sat. "This," she continued, "Is Vlad Masters. He will be adopting you. Now go get your things. Hurry."

I slouched down in my seat and looked back at the door to the playroom. Joe….

"I'm sorry," I said, "I can't go with this man."

The nun looked as if she was going to kill me. "And dare I ask why not?" she asked.

I straightened up in my seat and said, "Because there is someone here I can't leave alone. Joe. He's too young and I'm his only friend,"

"I don't care!" said the nun, slamming her fist on the table, making the Vlad dude flinch. "you WILL go with this man RIGHT NOW! You are a MENACE! I can't even believe someone would want you! Now go get your…"

"Miss Koror!" the Vlad guy said, "this is no problem. I will simply take Slash and Joe."

My mouth dropped open, as well as Miss Koror's (who is the nun if you were wondering).

"Are you sure?" she asked?

"Yes."

She handed him another set of adoption papers. The Vlad guy looked at me and said, "Slash, go get Joe and tell him to get his things. As well as you."

I nodded and walked back into the playroom. Everyone looked at me. It was all quiet again. I walked over to Joe and the group of girls. They all looked at me, like they wanted answers.

I had none.

I bent down to Joe. "Joe," I said, "Come on. Pack your things in your bag. You and I are leaving…" And I smiled.

Joe had the biggest smile on his face I had ever seen someone show. The whole room started to cry. Not sad tears, but tears of joy.

A whole bunch of people came up and hugged me, mostly girls. They guys shook my hand. Even the tough guys were trying to hold back tears. I was everyone's friend.

Many girls came up and gave me kisses. I had lipstick all over my face. I don't think I've ever been kissed this many times!

I led Joe into his room and then went to mine. I took out a gold backpack and filled it with my favorite possessions. I looked around the room and held back my tears.

God bless the next person who got this awesome room. I suddenly realized how much I'd miss it here.

I walked out of the room to see Joe. "come on!" he said jumping up and down, "Let's hurry!" He grabbed my hand and started to run down the hall and I took one last glance at my little room's door.

Vlad was waiting for us at the door in the playroom. "Follow me," he said. Joe followed and I waved goodbye to the place I had known so long…

… And to my surprise, so many hands waved back.

**Yes I am an orphan. My best friend is Joe. He is 5. We are not adopted yet, so just so you know, some of this is true. I hope you liked the first chapter! It would make one orphan happy if you'd review!**


	2. Chapter 2

First off, here are a couple of shout outs to my reviewers, who I adore so much!

**Terra89: **the long review of doom! Wow, I'm glad you're impressed with my story! And I'm glad to see you have faved it too! Really cool, and here I am now updating it! So my favorite characters are danny and vlad, because he's cool like that. I've seen all the episodes, oh, and Joe says that he likes it when online people talk to him lol. He says hi too. He also says he wants to hunt gnomes with you…

**Marie Terensky**yeah, I'm a full fledged orphan! Don't worry, they only beat the crap out of the people they don't like! (yeah, I chucked the finger at one once… but then they chased me for almost an hour!)

**Digidestened7:** glad you like it, keep reading!

**The Great Susinko: **don't worry, Slash won't be a character like that. He's not liked by too many people… and neither am I so, I'm trying to make him reassemble me a little bit! He's actually quite sarcastic, which you sill find out in this chapter!

I always respond to all of my reviews, so keep them coming!

**CHAPTER 2:**

Joe and I followed Vlad out to the car. Wait, scratch that. Limo. Why the hell is there a limo? Trying to impress us huh? I see…

The driver came out and opened the door for us. He was kinda pale. Just then my ghost sense went off. I didn't think much of it at the time, so I just ignored it and closed my mouth to cover my breath.

Vlad motioned for us to get in the limo first. Joe went in, and completely went nuts because it was all outlined with green and gold stuff. Even though we lived in St. Louis, he was still a Green Bay fan, no matter how much the jocks wanted to kick the crap out of him.

I followed Joe and sat down on the green leather interior. He plopped his little butt right down next to me and immediately buckled his seatbelt. I wasn't going to buckle mine, but then he said, "Bwuckle up Slash!" I didn't want to bring down his confidence in seat-belt-buckling, so I just buckled it.

It was probably something his parents had told him to do before they… nevermind.

Vlad followed after us into the limo. He was talking to the driver for a long time and glancing at me every three seconds. He took as seat across from us and said, "So, what do you think of my limo?" just as it started to move.

I smiled at reached into my backpack. I slowly took off my orange cap and placed it inside, while I pulled out my white Rams hat and put it on top of my head. I crossed my arms. Vlad glared at me.

I think Joe took this as a challenge because he glared at me too and reached into his backpack. He pulled out his Gold and white Packers hat and placed it on his head too. He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at me.

Vlad chucked as he closed his newspaper. "Now, that's more like it!" he said, reaching over to pat Joe on his head. Vlad leaned back in his seat. "So," he asked, "what are you boys interested in?"

I was about to say something, when Joe interrupted me.

Sigh.

"Well," he said, all perked up, "I like cartoons and anime and dogs! I like to play with animals and Slash…"

Wait, hold up. Did he just call me an animal?

"and the Packers of course!" He cave Vlad one of his cheeky grins and a thumbs up, which Vlad smiled to, "Oh yeah!" Joe continued, "I like to play games with my mommy and daddy!"

Vlad and I both frowned at looked at each other. Joe didn't understand that he would never see his parents ever again. With almost a sad look in his eyes, Vlad patted Joe on the head again and said, "Well, we won't be able to do that much anymore, but I guess I will throw you the football a couple of times okay?"

Joe just smiled. "Don't worry," he said, "Mommy and Daddy will come back for me one day!" he looked over at me. "But until then, I have a big bruder!"

I smiled at him.

"So," Vlad said, leaning back in his seat, "What about you Slash? What do you do for fun?" he gave me an evil smile.

"Well," I said, "I like to Draw anime, play video games, wear dark colors, shop for hats, and but of course- the Rams!" I said, returning the evil smile he gave me.

"Well," he said, opening the newspaper once again, "Do what you must to keep yourselves entertained, maybe sleep. It's a long way to Wisconsin!"

Joe's head nearly went through the roof. "Wisconsin?" he groaned, "that's too far! Can't we get sonic the hedgehog to give us a ride or something?"

I smiled at him. "Sorry buddy! Sonic is a cartoon! He's not real!"

He slumped back in his seat. I knew he couldn't keep still for more than 15 minutes! He looked out the window.

Sigh once again for yours truly.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out my CD player. I handed it to him. "You can listen to it if you want!" he said, taking the CD player out of my hands.

I shrugged. "That's okay!" I said pulling my Rams hat over my eyes and slumping down in my seat, "I'm gonna take a nap!"

Vlad looked at me over the newspaper as Joe turned on the CD player with the Eminem CD inside it. I could hear it because it was blaring. "Well, that was kind," Vlad said, "It's almost like there are TWO sides of you!" he gave me a menacing glare and it scared me a little.

I gulped so hard that I think my Adam's apple went up and down. Could he know my secret? I went over to the other seat and sprawled out on it so I could sleep. At least this ride wouldn't be all boring, because I could still hear Eminem rapping in Joe's ears.

I fell asleep, not thinking anything very suspicious of this Vlad Masters guy…

Wait a second… VLAD MASTERS? HE'S A BILLIONARE!

Wow, I know. He should have figured that out sooner. Let me tell you, Slash isn't a very bright kid, lol.

Reviews greatly appreciated.


End file.
